


Mr. & Mrs. Li

by Kikinu



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU de Mr. & Mrs. Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mrs. Li

— ¡Hubiese sido _cortés_ de tu parte comentarme que eras bruja! — grita Syaoran, rodando bajo la mesa y conjurando un trueno que impacta junto a Sakura.

La chica hace un mohín, sobándose el lugar en el que su esposo le tiró un hechizo entumecedor.

— Tienes razón, hubiese sido bueno decirlo cuando tú me dijiste que eras mago… oh, aguarda un segundo, ¡tú no me lo dijiste!

Invoca a Watery y le lanza una buena cantidad de agua a Syaoran, que se resbala y cae por las escaleras, quedando en una posición poco natural al final de ellas. Por unos segundos siente miedo.

— ¡Syaoran! — grita, asustada, corriendo junto a su marido.

Lo ayuda a incorporarse y él la mira con la furia refulgiendo en sus ojos. Él agarra su espada con fuerza y ella hace lo mismo con su báculo, ambos listos para atacar…

Entonces Syaron suelta la espada, la agarra fuertemente por los hombros y la besa como lo hacía desde hace años. Sakura suelte un respingo en el beso mismo, mas enseguida suelta el báculo y corresponde el beso con una pasión que había olvidado.

Quizás que las mentiras hayan acabado le haga bien a su matrimonio.


End file.
